


I'm not me without you

by Malvies_toxicaria



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evie & Audrey Rose Friendship (Disney), Evie is a total queen, Fluff and Humor, Mal is a mess, chatroom au, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvies_toxicaria/pseuds/Malvies_toxicaria
Summary: Your basic chatroom au between our favorite VKs plus Audrey.Shenanigans will ensue
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	I'm not me without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! while I'm working on my main series arc I'll sprinkle something like this in every now and then. I'll leave links to my tumblr and twitter accounts below if you feel like it.  
> Enjoy!

_Isle skwad_

_1:25pm_

**Just-mal:** Evie

_1:26pm_

**Just-mal:** Evie

_1:26pm_

**Just-mal:** Evie

_1:27pm_

**Just-mal:** EVIE

_1:27pm_

**Evie_queen:** what

_1:28pm_

**Just-mal:** WHERE ARE YOU?

_1:28pm_

**Just-mal:** I woke up and the bed was empty

_1:28pm_

**Just-mal:** WHY

_1:29pm_

**Evie_queen:** I told you

_1:29pm_

**Just-mal:**??

_1:29pm_

**Evie_queen:** I told you before I left that I had a bunch of fittings today

  
  


_1:30pm_

**Evie_queen:** then you just growled at me and pulled the sheets over your head

_1:30pm_

**Just-mal:** well come home

_1:31pm_

**Evie_queen:** I’ll be back in a while

_1:31pm_

**Evie_queen:** just make yourself some coffee and I’ll be home in 2 shakes

_1:31pm_

**Just-mal:** but

_1:31pm_

**JayCobra:** MAL!

_1:31pm_

**JayCobra:** annoy your girlfriend in your own chat

_1:32pm_

**CDeVil:** yeah, you’re killing our phones

_1:33pm_

**Just-mal:** hey i just woke up so pardon me if i picked the wrong chat while half asleep

_1:33pm_

**JayCobra:** ….

_1:33pm_

**CDeVil:** Mal it’s 1:30

_1:34pm_

**Just-mal:** your point?

_1:34pm_

**JayCobra:** oh boy

_1:35pm_

**CDeVil:** nevermind

____________________________________________________________________________

_Just-mal created a new chat_

_2:15pm_

**Just-mal:** oh my fucking god

_2:15pm_

**Just-mal:** GUYS

_2:16pm_

**Just-mal:** GUYS HELP

_2:17pm_

**JayCobra:** what?

_2:17pm_

**CDeVil:** what happened?

_2:19pm_

**Just-mal:** I LOST EVIE’S RING

_2:20pm_

**CDeVil:** Mal you did not

_2:21pm_

**JayCobra:** That promise ring you bought for her?

_2:21pm_

**Just-mal:** …..maybe

_2:21pm_

**JayCobra:** christ

_2:23pm_

**JayCobra:** weren’t you going to give it to her tomorrow?

_2:23pm_

**Just-mal:** YeS help ME

_2:24pm_

**CDeVil:** honestly mal, I thought you would’ve had your shit together by now

_2:24pm_

**CDeVil:** or at least by tomorrow

_2:25pm_

**JayCobra:** Bro, it’s Mal. She is never stable

_2:25pm_

**JayCobra:** have you seen her around Evie?

_2:25pm_

**JayCobra:** WHippEd

_2:26pm_

**Just-mal:** shut up, like yall aren’t the fucking same

_2:27pm_

**Uuuma:** why do I have to be involved with this?

_2:27pm_

**Just-mal:** because

_2:27pm_

**Just-mal:** I need my wingman

_2:28pm_

**Uuuma:** WHATS MY NAME BITCH

_2:29pm_

**CDeVil:** okay Mal, where did you last have the ring?

_2:30pm_

**Just-mal:** I’ve been trying to hide it from Evie so

_2:30pm_

**Just-mal:** maybe in the night table drawer

_2:31pm_

**JayCobra:** yeah cause that’s a great hiding place

_2:31pm_

**JayCobra:** not obvious at all

_2:32pm_

**Uuuma:** this is the most ridiculous shit

_2:33pm_

**Just-mal:** wait no

_2:33pm_

**Just-mal:** i had it with me when i went to talk to Ben

_2:33pm_

**Just-mal:** over by the tourney field

_2:35pm_

**CDeVil:** Mal

_2:35pm_

**CDeVil:** why were you with Ben….?

_2:35pm_

**JayCobra:** SCANDAL

_2:36pm_

**Uuuma:** Bitch I thought I taught you better

_2:36pm_

**Just-mal:** YALL SHUT THE FUCK UP

_2:36pm_

**Just-mal:** i went to ASK HIM if he could keep Evie busy tomorrow so i could set all this shit up

_2:37pm_

**Just-mal:** HONESTLY

_2:37pm_

**Just-mal:** yall have no faith

_2:40pm_

**CDeVil:** Mal get off your ass

_2:40pm_

**CDeVil:** We’ll meet you by the tourney field to help you look

_2:41pm_

**JayCobra:** Carlos what do you mean by ‘we’

_2:41pm_

**Uuuma:** You better be fucking joking dog boy

_2:43pm_

**Just-mal:** if yall bitches don’t help I’ll rip your fucking limbs off and burn you alive

_2:43pm_

**Just-mal:** the next time anyone will see you will be in your coffins

_2:43pm_

**JayCobra:** ……

_2:43pm_

**Uuuma:** …..

_2:44pm_

**CDeVil:** thank you for that Mal

_2:44pm_

**CDeVil:** like really

_2:45pm_

**Just-mal:** I WILL NOT HESITATE YOU SONS OF BITCHES

_2:46pm_

**JayCobra:** okay so…

_2:46pm_

**Uuuma:** we’ll be there in 5

_2:46pm_

**JayCobra:** yup

____________________________________________________________________________

_Us Royal Bitches_

_2:55pm_

**Audrizzy:** Eves

_2:55pm_

**Audrizzy:** what the actual hell is wrong with your girlfriend

_2:56pm_

**Evie_queen:** You’ll have to be more specific hun

_2:56pm_

**Audrizzy:** I saw her running around the tourney field like a nutcase with Carlos Jay and Uma

_2:57pm_

**Audrizzy:** I guess Jay pissed her off or something cause girl

_2:57pm_

**Audrizzy:** she. Took. him. To. the. Ground.

_2:57pm_

**Audrizzy:** Carlos and Uma had to hold her back

_2:58pm_

**Audrizzy:** I swear she was about to kill him

_2:58pm_

**Evie_queen:** oh god

_2:59pm_

**Audrizzy:** Evie ur girl is fucking CRAZY

_2:59pm_

**Evie_queen:** tell me something I don’t know

_3:02pm_

**Audrizzy:** wait

_3:02pm_

**Audrizzy:** she just left

_3:02pm_

**Audrizzy:** and i think Jay’s actually dead

_3:04pm_

**Evie_queen:** okay, I have a few minutes before my next appointment

_3:04pm_

**Evie_queen:** I’ll talk to her

_3:05pm_

**Audrizzy:** thank god

_3:05pm_

**Audrizzy:** I’m honestly terrified

_3:07pm_

**Evie_queen:** noted

_3:07pm_

**Evie_queen:** and Audrey?

_3:07pm_

**Evie_queen:** I need that info you promised and my sketchbook back

_3:10pm_

**Audrizzy:** omw

____________________________________________________________________________

_Mevie_

_3:12pm_

**Evie_queen:** Mal?

_3:12pm_

**Evie_queen:** babe are you okay?

_3:13pm_

**Evie_queen:** Audrey just said you tried to murder Jay

_3:15pm_

**Just-mal:** he had it coming

_3:15pm_

**Just-mal:** the cocky motherfucker

_3:16pm_

**Evie_queen:** babe, what did we say about hurting people?

_3:16pm_

**Just-mal:** …...not to

_3:17pm_

**Just-mal:** but in my defense he kept nagging me about how I lost

_3:17pm_

**Just-mal:** ….something

_3:18pm_

**Evie_queen:** what were you doing out by at tourney field anyway?

_3:18pm_

**Just-mal:** um…

_3:19pm_

**Evie_queen:** Mal?

_Just-mal has left the chat_

_3:19pm_

**Evie_queen:** MAL

____________________________________________________________________________

_Ring squad_

_3:34pm_

**JayCobra:** fucking hell Mal!

_3:34pm_

**JayCobra:** you almost killed me!

_3:35pm_

**CDeVil:** where are you anyway?

_3:36pm_

**Uuuma:** Yeah if you want us to help you can’t go nuts and run away every time Jay says something stupid

_3:39pm_

**Just-mal:** sorry

_3:39pm_

**Just-mal:** i had to go uproot a tree

_3:40pm_

**Just-mal:** and Jay

_3:40pm_

**Just-mal:** get over it

_3:40pm_

**Just-mal:** stop being a pussy

_3:41pm_

**JayCobra:** yall see this shit?!

_3:42pm_

**Uuuma:** you shouldn’t have kept nagging Mal

_3:42pm_

**Uuuma:** Bitch will take your ass DOWN

_3:43pm_

**JayCobra:** the S L A N D E R

_3:43pm_

**CDeVil:** focus!

_3:43pm_

**CDeVil:** why am I the only civil being here

_3:43pm_

**CDeVil:** Mal, did you ask Ben if he saw the ring anywhere?

_3:44pm_

**Just-mal:** no but

_3:44pm_

**Just-mal:** can you guys check around campus while i do that?

_3:45pm_

**Uuuma:** This is a fucking waste of my good time

_3:46pm_

**Just-mal:** oh yeah? Good time doing what

_3:46pm_

**Just-mal:** taking money from Harry during your pillow talk?

_3:46pm_

**Just-mal:** yeah i know about that

_3:47pm_

**JayCobra:** DAMN she got u

_3:48pm_

**Just-mal:** just fucking do it

_3:48pm_

**Uuuma:** fine

____________________________________________________________________________

_Isle skwad_

_3:56pm_

**Evie_queen:** okay guys what is going on?

_3:56pm_

**Evie_queen:** people keep telling me you all are running around campus like idiots

_3:58pm_

**CDeVil:** um…

_3:58pm_

**JayCobra:** not exactly sure what you mean by that Eves

_3:59pm_

**Evie_queen:** now I definitely know something’s up 

_3:59pm_

**Evie_queen:** what did Mal do now?

_4:01pm_

**Just-mal:** WHY IS THAT EVERYONES FIRST ASSUMPTION

_4:02pm_

**Uuuma:** because we know you and you’re trouble making shenanigans 

_4:02pm_

**JayCobra:** TRU

_4:04pm_

**Just-mal:** okay but i didn’t do anything this time

_4:04pm_

**Just-mal:** i swear

_4:06pm_

**CDeVil:** yeah rite

_4:07pm_

**Just-mal:** Carlos i swear if you don’t fucking shut up

_4:07pm_

**CDeVil:** oop

_4:09pm_

**Uuuma:** Freckles better watch yo back

_4:09pm_

**Uuuma:** she already tore Jay apart

_4:09pm_

**Uuuma:** you next

_4:10pm_

**CDeVil:** but I’VE been the most helpful all day!

_4:10pm_

**CDeVil:** all you jerks done is complain

_4:12pm_

**Evie_queen:** guys I’m still here

_4:13pm_

**Just-mal:** babe it’s okay

_4:13pm_

**Just-mal:** we were just

_4:13pm_

**Just-mal:** um

_4:15pm_

**JayCobra:** helping me with my new tourney plays

_4:15pm_

**Just-mal:** yeah exactly thats it

_4:16pm_

**Evie_queen:** Mal, baby, if I find out something shady is going on

_4:16pm_

**Evie_queen:** You’ll be waking up on the empty COUCH

_4:17pm_

**JayCobra:** DAAAMMMNN 

_4:17pm_

**JayCobra:** Evie is a savage confirmed

_4:19pm_

**Just-mal:** Evie

_4:19pm_

**Just-mal:** you know I love you

_4:19pm_

**Just-mal:** right?

_4:21pm_

**Uuuma:** Damn Mal

_4:21pm_

**Uuuma:** we get it

_4:21pm_

**Uuuma:** you’re a bottom

_4:23pm_

**JayCobra:** REKT

_4:25pm_

**Evie_queen:** okay I have one last thing to go do

_4:25pm_

**Evie_queen:** then I’m coming home

_4:26pm_

**Evie_queen:** and Mal so help me

_4:26pm_

**Evie_queen:** you better not be in trouble

_4:28pm_

**CDeVil:** Mal

_4:28pm_

**CDeVil:** I’m scared FOR you

_4:29pm_

**Uuuma:** Mal your girl is a powerhouse TOP

_4:30pm_

**Evie_queen:** Having been in that position

_4:30pm_

**Evie_queen:** literally

_4:30pm_

**Evie_queen:** I can confirm

_4:32pm_

**Just-mal:** i feel betrayed

____________________________________________________________________________

_Ring squad_

_4:37pm_

**Just-mal:** k we need to like seriously find the ring

_4:37pm_

**Just-mal:** my spot in bed is in danger

_4:39pm_

**Uuuma:** did you talk to Beastie Boy yet?

_4:39pm_

**Just-mal:** yeah he hasn’t seen it

_4:42pm_

**JayCobra:** we looked everywhere around campus

_4:42pm_

**JayCobra:** It’s not here

_4:43pm_

**CDeVil:** well some of us looked

_4:43pm_

**CDeVil:** others just complained and bought doughnuts

_4:43pm_

**CDeVil:** *cough* JAY *cough*

_4:44pm_

**Uuuma:** Jay your boyfriend just called you OUT

_4:45pm_

**JayCobra:** I need new friends

_4:45pm_

**Just-mal:** guys!

_4:45pm_

**Just-mal:** MY RING

_4:46pm_

**CDeVil:** Did you check your place again?

_4:46pm_

**Just-mal:** yes! I still can’t find it!!

_4:48pm_

**Uuuma:** Mal it’s gone

_4:48pm_

**Just-mal:** NOOOO

_4:49pm_

**JayCobra:** chill, just buy a new one

_4:50pm_

**CDeVil:** Jay, I worry about you sometimes

_4:50pm_

**Just-mal:** i can’t buy a new one

_4:51pm_

**Just-mal:** I SPENT LIKE $500 FUCKING DOLLARS ON THAT THING

_4:51pm_

**JayCobra:** WUT

_4:52pm_

**Uuuma:** Mal, where did you even get that money?

_4:53pm_

**Just-mal:** i don’t need your accusatory questions

_4:55pm_

**CDeVil:** GUYS

_4:55pm_

**CDeVil:** I just saw Evie

_4:56pm_

**Just-mal:** WHAT

_4:56pm_

**Just-mal:** i thought her thing went until 5:30??

_4:47pm_

**CDeVil:** I guess she finished early

_4:48pm_

**Uuuma:** I’d start running if i were u

_4:48pm_

**JayCobra:** oooo Mal you ded

_4:49pm_

**Just-mal:** yall better shut the fuck up

_4:49pm_

**Just-mal:** AND KEEP LOOKING

____________________________________________________________________________

 _Us Royal Bitches_

_5:01pm_

**Audrizzy:** Did u get it?

_5:03pm_

**Evie_queen:** Yes! And omg it’s PERFECT

_5:03pm_

**Evie_queen:** Thanks for hooking me up Auds

_5:04pm_

**Audrizzy:** No prob boo

_5:06pm_

**Audrizzy:** Hey you’ll NEVER believe what I heard

_5:07pm_

**Evie_queen:** oh god not that Mal and Ben rumor again

_5:07pm_

**Audrizzy:** Noooo WAY BETTER

_5:08pm_

**Evie_queen:** ok what?

_5:08pm_

**Audrizzy:** I overheard Mal talking to Ben

_5:09pm_

**Evie_queen:** AUDREY!! WTF! YOU JUST SAID

_5:09pm_

**Audrizzy:** No, Evie! Lemme finish!

_5:10pm_

**Audrizzy:** I overheard them talking and

_5:10pm_

**Audrizzy:** MAL WAS LOOKING FOR THE RING

_5:11pm_

**Audrizzy:** she’s been harassing Jay Uma and Carlos all day to help her find it

_5:11pm_

**Audrizzy:** THATS why they’ve all been running around acting like dumbells

_5:13pm_

**Evie_queen:** omg this is too fucking good

_5:14pm_

**Audrizzy:** you better talk to Mal before she loses what’s left of her mind

_5:16pm_

**Evie_queen:** Audrey you are a QUEEN

_5:17pm_

**Audrizzy:** Bitch, I know

____________________________________________________________________________

 _Mevie_ __

_5:21pm_

**Evie_queen:** Mal

_5:21pm_

**Evie_queen:** Mal I know you’re there

_5:22pm_

**Evie_queen:** Pick up your fucking phone

_5:23pm_

**Just-mal:** Evie i SWEAR i’m innocent

_5:23pm_

**Evie_queen:** babe, chill

_5:23pm_

**Evie_queen:** I know you’re looking for the ring

_5:25pm_

**Just-mal:** whAT

_5:25pm_

**Just-mal:** wait but

_5:25pm_

**Just-mal:** HOW

_5:26pm_

**Just-mal:** HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT IT???

_5:27pm_

**Evie_queen:** Mal

_5:27pm_

**Evie_queen:** honey, you’re not the most subtle person in the world

_5:28pm_

**Just-mal:** Evie i’m sooo sorry

_5:28pm_

**Just-mal:** I was going to surprise you

_5:29pm_

**Just-mal:** but i lost it

_5:29pm_

**Just-mal:** like literally the day before

_5:29pm_

**Just-mal:** and i just

_5:30pm_

**Just-mal:** yknow

_5:32pm_

**Evie_queen:** Mal

_5:32pm_

**Evie_queen:** I have it

_5:33pm_

**Just-mal:** sdfghjkl

_5:33pm_

**Just-mal:** HOW

_5:34pm_

**Just-mal:** WHAT

_5:34pm_

**Just-mal:** WHY

_5:36pm_

**Evie_queen:** Just meet me at the lake

_5:36pm_

**Just-mal:** but Evie

_Evie_queen has left the chat_

_5:37pm_

**Just-mal:** EVIE WHAT IS GOING ON

____________________________________________________________________________

Mal ran, light on her feet, through the seemingly endless forest. She brushed past trees, tripped over rocks, and trotted down the rickety old rope bridge; checking her phone every now and then to see if Evie had left any messages. 

Mal had spent the entire day, running all around Auradon, trying to find the promise ring she had specially made for Evie. Only to find that Evie had it all along.

Finally, she arrived at the enchanted lake where Evie awaited. It was getting late and the sun started to set low in the sky. Mal took a moment, she had stopped in her tracks upon seeing her girlfriend. Evie stood by the crumbling columns on the lakes risen platform, the bronze light of the sinking sun dappled her olive skin, and gave a new hue to her cobalt hair. The way the sun leaked through the surrounding trees, falling upon Evie in such a way, making her look like a true fallen angel. 

“Hey” Mal trotted up and took a second to catch her breath. Winded by Evie’s beauty.

Evie rotated in the sun, facing Mal with a soft, loving smile. The red tint in her chocolate eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“Evie I’m-I-” Mal stumbled, not being able to find the right words. “How did you know?”

Evie chuckled, she raised her hand to gently stroke Mal’s indigo locks; subtle strands of blue highlighted in the glow of the sun’s amber rays. 

“I found the ring days ago. You forgot to take it out of your jacket before you gave it to me.” Delicately she tucked Mal’s hair behind her ear.

The green of Mal’s emerald eyes absolutely glowed. Everything around them was still, the only sounds being the flowing of the lakes crystal water, and the gentle breeze dancing with the leaves. 

“Why did you take it? Evie, I spent all day looking for it! I was seriously freaked!”

Evie just smiled at Mal and laughed; that quirky laugh ending with little snorts that Mal found overwhelmingly adorable. 

“Evie!” Mal whined, trying her best to look frustrated, but finding herself smiling right along with her.

“Sorry” Evie chuckled. 

Recomposed, she grinned and turned to reach into her heart-shaped purse.

“I know you intended this to be a promise ring but-”

She pulled a small velvet box from its hidden location in her bag. Evie held it up, right in the small gap between her and Mal.

“I’d thought I’d upgrade it.” 

Carefully she opened the box, revealing the ring that Mal had originally bought for her. It wasn’t small or dainty like most rings, it was fairly bulky with a dusty bronze-gold base. Inset were two small diamonds, and between them lay a large rectangular gem. Mad had made sure it was unique, the main jewel had blue and purple hues clashing and intertwining with one another.

Mal’s gaze fell to the ring, then back up to Evie. Looking a little confused, she carefully removed the ring from the presented box. Nothing seemed to be different, in fact, it looked just like it had when she bought it. Then, something caught her eye when she twisted it in her fingers. The butterflies harbored in her stomach whipped into a frenzy. 

There, inside the band of the ring was the new addition of an engraving. The black stylized letters struck beautifully against the matte gold.

Mal felt her breath hitch as she read what Evie had inscribed.

“Well…?” Evie was looking at Mal nervously, but with the most love she’s ever had set in her eyes. Mal traced her own eyes along the etching again.

**_Will you marry me?_ **

She felt hot tears well in her eyes, glossing over her vision. Desperately she tried to keep them from falling, but today she just couldn’t help it. 

With a river flowing down her cheeks, Mal nodded. All she seemed able to do was move her head, violet locks bouncing and shuffling as she hopelessly sobbed.

“Yes….yes,” she whispered. Evie smiled the widest she ever had. Gently she took the ring from Mal’s stiff hands and lovingly slid it on her finger. Mal chuckled and smiled through her crying. She had spent all day looking for the ring. The promise ring _she_ was going to gift to Evie. Except now, she had it handed back to her in the best possible way. She admired the ring and how it looked on her finger before looking up at Evie through tear coated eyes.

Evie cupped her hand upon Mal’s cheek, wiping away tears with a gentle stroke of her thumb. Mal leaned into her addicting touch and their eyes met again.

“I love you.” Evie quietly breathed, just enough so her word filled the space between only them. She grabbed Mal’s waist and pulled her into a passionate, emotional kiss. 

Their lips danced on one another and Evie could taste the salt from Mal’s shed tears. Mal’s arms fell over Evie’s shoulders and finally, after a good minute or two, came up for air.

“I-Evie, I love you too. So much.” With Evie’s hands still wrapped around her waist, holding her tight, Mal rested her head on the crook of Evie’s neck.

“Well, now you can stop stressing about finding the ring,” Evie remarked as she and Mal just held each other in the light of the fading sun. Mal’s eyes shot open and she lifted her head to look back at Evie.

“Oh god. Carlos, Jay, and Uma are still looking for it,” she said through her sniffles.

Evie smiled “Yeah, we should tell them they can stop looking. And that we’re not dating anymore.” She tacked on jokingly.

Lacing their arms together they departed the lake, heading to seek out their friends. Mal allowed a rare joyful laugh escape through her lips. 

“They are going to freak out when we tell them.”

“No doubt.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love reading comments and seeing how you guys might like my writing! I hope you enjoyed my little twist at the end
> 
> https://twitter.com/crazycrazy_baby
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/annoyingmeviestan


End file.
